The invention relates to a vehicle, in particular a military vehicle, with a front section and a rear section as well as a safety cell arranged between the front section and the rear section for receiving the vehicle crew.
Vehicles with a front section carrying a front axis and a rear section carrying one or more rear axles, which are releasably connected with an often ballistically protected safety cell, are used in particular in military fields for modular construction of different vehicle types. The safety cells for receiving vehicle occupants is embodied to be highly protected by means of ballistic protective plates, so that adversarial projectiles cannot penetrate in the interior of the protective safety cell. By the releasable connection of the safety cell with the front or rear sections, the vehicle can be equipped according to the expected threat with different levels of protection, for example with different safety cells.
This type of three-part structure of a military vehicle with a front section, a rear section as well as a safety cell is described in EP 1 564 518 A1.
While the safety cell can be protected by application of corresponding protective plates without anything further from ballistic threats, mine threats primarily cause problems. A main problem is that the protective elements arranged beneath the safety cell deform in the direction of the inner chamber of the safety cell as a result of a two-dimensional explosive action of a mine detonation, which is connected with a heightened risk for life and limb of the crew members.
In order to reduce this risk, in terms of construction, at least in part, very expensive countermeasures are used in the interior of the safety cell. Thus, for example, it is known to arrange elements disposed in the interior of the safety cell in a suspended arrangement on the roof of the safety cell, so that a deformation of the floor of the safety cell is not transferred directly on the interior of the safety cell and therewith, to the bodies of the crew members.